The Legend Reborn Again!
by Shad0Kasai
Summary: Set in the present day. Link and his best friend Kasai are going to college but let's see what he does when he has to save his college and the world from an ancient evil.


This is my first fanfic ever so I'm nervous of what you guys will think. this is a trial run. if I get enough good reviews I will keep this story going. please leave reviews and be truthful. even if it means it will hurt. I can take it. thank you.

Chapter one

Meeting New People

"Where am I? Why is everything so dark?" the man started to walk around in the darkness. He then seen light not very far off. The man started running towards the light but the faster he ran the further the light seem to get.

He stops and starts questioning again. "What is this place and how do i get out?" he said aloud, then realization hit him. "Wait, I think I'm in a dream. Haha. well, i feel like an idiot. i just need to wake up."

thinking on a way to wake up, he was pulled from his thoughts when he heard someone in the distance.

"Who's there?" He yelled. "Wait. do not leave yet." the voice said. "Who are you?" the man said. "We do not know for our names have been lost to history. But we need to meet you in this astral dreamscape." the voice said.

Then the man looked at the light in the distance. It started to grow brighter and spread. When it reach him it was so bright he had to shield his eyes. When the light was no longer painful to see he opened his eyes and seen multiple versions of himself. Each looked the same but was slightly different.

"Who are you all?" he asked them. They spoke in unison as one voice. "We have told you that our names have been lost among history, but we are all your ancestors. What may we call you?"

"My name is Link." he said. "If y'all are my ancestors then why are you talking to me?"

"Brave Link, there is a great evil coming and you are this era's chosen hero." they said.

The world then started shaking. "W-whats h-happen-ing?" Link asked.

"You are waking up."

"How will i beat the evil"

"Good bye and may the goddesses watch over you"

"Wait" Link said. Only to franticly sit up in his bed. That was the weirdest dream by far. He thought. He heard rapid footsteps getting closer to his door. A second later his door is flung open.

"Bro, you ok?" a teen said holding a katana.

"Yeah." Link answered. "Kasai why do you need your sword every time you think someone's here?"

"hey, if you want to get robbed be my guest. remember last time?" Kasai said.

"yeah that time you almost decapitated our friend. you know he's still mad at you."

" how can he still be mad that was like four days ago."

Link just looked at him with a look that said "Really".

"Alright I guess that Isn't enough time for someone to get over almost being killed." kasai added. "and plus i'm on edge, because we start college tomorrow."

"ohh. right I completely forgot. I can't wait. any ways what time is it?"

"It's six o'clock"

"well that means i'm gonna stay up."

"Damn early riser." Kasai said under his breath. "I'm going back to bed."

Kasai was heading to his room then he stopped. Slowly turned around to look at Link.

" please wait for me to cook. last time you cooked breakfast, I was sick for weeks." he said with a laugh.

" it wasn't that bad". Link retorted... "fine." he finally said, "i'll go back to sleep too. Just wake me up when you start cooking."

Kasai nodded. with the agreement. They both went back to bed. they slept for three hours more. Link slowly opened his eyes and got out of his bed. he smelled the sweet aroma of breakfast in the air that made his mouth water. It smells so good! Time to get dressed. he thought. he put on blue jeans and a emerald green T-shirt. Link then starts heading to the kitchen to see what kasai is cooking. "What's cooking." Link asked.

kasai turned around to see Link. "Breakfast."

"I mean whats for breakfast smartass." he laughed

" beacon and cheese omelet with sausage biscuit and gravy on the side."

" That sounds delicious. Im glad that you know how to cook."

"By the way. what time is it?"

Link pulls out his phone and checks the time. "It's almost ten." He said.

"Shit!" kasai cursed. "enjoy the breakfast. I've got to go or I'm gonna be late for my date. Its with this smoking hot Twili. see ya."

Kasai ran out the door and got in his car, though he didn't start it. He got back out opened the door and went to his room. That would have been embarrassing. I almost went there in just shorts. Kasai thought. he put on black pants and a black and red plaid button up shirt with a black long sleeve under it. "ok, now I'm ready for a date." he said to himself. he got into his car and left.

Link was just watching trying not to laugh until he left. Right when kasai left Link burst out laughing. "I cant believe he almost left like that. his face when he came back in. goddesses that was funny." He said still laughing. "well its good that he's dating someone. i'll bet he is glad that Hyrule fixed the mirror and established peace between us and the twili."

Link finish his food and decided to practice his sword techniques so he grabbed a wood shield and a practice sword then went out side in their backyard. the first was the finishing move. Link spun in with his blade out stretched as if to knock down an enemy and not a second later he leapt into the air with the point of his sword aimed down towards his imaginary foe and pierced the ground. That was good. now the next one should be a shield bash with a helm split. He thought. he got into a fighting stance. He thrust his shield forward then leapt up again but with a flip as if to slice someones head. That one was perfect. next one is the jump strike. he got into a low stance and focused power into his sword. (it took a second because he still wasn't good at controlling his power.) after he felt power surge to the blade, he jumped and slammed his sword against the ground then a wave of energy rippled through the ground and air. That was good but i need to focus my energy faster. I wonder how Kasai's date is going? He thought to himself.

"damn I'm gonna be late." kasai said to no one. "and this was gonna be our first date together. I hope she's not pissed."

Kasai pulled into a fancy restaurant parking lot. He got out of his car, and went inside to his date. he looked around and found her sitting at a table in the far corner. " hey, Kait"

Kait looked around to find who called to her. she then looked at kasai with a smile.

thank goddesses. I thought she would be mad. Kasai thought with a sigh of relief. he sat down next to her. "how was your morning?" Kasai asked

"It was boring." she said. but she seemed distant as if she wanted to say something.

"whats wrong" he asked worriedly.

"I've been meaning to tell you. I'm..."

"NOBODY MOVE!" someone yelled

Everyone looked frantic. Kasai was wondering what was happening until he looked at the entrance to see someone with a long sword pointing it threateningly at everyone.

" everyone on the ground... Now" He yelled

Everyone in the restaurant got on the floor as to not get stabbed by the man save for one. The man looked around the room until his eyes fell upon Kasai and Kait.

"hahaha... now I have a princess for a ransom" said with a wide grin. "You, bitch get up and come over here".

upon hearing that foul word Kasai's eyes had flashed red for a second then reverted to their usual green and looked at the man.

"did you hear what i Said, bitch" the man yelled.

Kasai's eyes once again turned red but stayed red as he got up and slowly walked to the foul mouthed man.

"sit down!" he exclaimed but to no avail. "looks like we have a wanna be hero. So you want to die? I can help you with that."

with that said the man charged Kasai with sword held high, in hopes to cut him in half. as soon the man was upon him the man swung his blade downwards. at the last second Kasai summoned a sword out of nowhere and stopped the assailant's blade effortlessly. sudden shock fell upon the whole room, everyone was silent. as the man stood there in shock, Kasai eased his sword forward and as he did his sword began cutting into the other. no one seemed to notice the mans blade was being cut slowly. not even the man himself noticed. he was staring in fear into Kasai's rage filled eyes. when kasai's sword was half way through he twisted his own sword and the mans blade broke off. Everyone flinched at the sound of the broken blade hitting the ground. At that moment kasai flipped the man onto his back with his sword at his throat.

"now... apologize!" Kasai yelled

"I sorry for every thing. now can I please go?"

"no... You need to pay for your crimes." kasai then summoned another blade. He raised them up and stabbed both of them in the ground on both ends of the robber in a x shape less than an inch over the mans neck. kasai's eyes then became green again. "there.. that should keep you from running until the police get here."

" Is everyone ok?" kasai asked.

Thirty minuets of awkwardness passed until the HPD (Hyrule Police Department) showed up. Kasai seen that an officer couldn't pick up his swords keeping the robber down. With a wave of his hand kasai made the swords vanish. With nothing keeping the robber down, the officer placed him under arrest. After the excitement died down kasai again sat at the table kait was.

Kasai looked her in the eyes. "what did he mean when he called you princess?" he asked

Kait sighed. after a long silence she spoke. "I am of royal blood. I am the daughter of the queen of twilight. I was going to tell you but that man burst out of nowhere and i got scared."

"wow. I did not expect that. well since your a princess I guess I will have to address you accordingly." Kasai got up from his seat, kneeled on the floor and bowed respectfully. " It is an honor to formally meat you princess Kait. Even though I am just a swordsmen taught in the way of chivalry. Will you continue your date with me?"

Kait Looked around in panic to see if any one is watching this embarrassing spectacle. A sigh of relief escaped her when no one was paying attention. " Get up already don't make an ass of yourself." She said. She was red as a health potion. They looked at each other and started to laugh. " Swordsmen taught in the way of chivalry. Where did you come up with that." Kait managed to say in between laughs.

"It just came to mind. By the way me and my friend Link are training to be swordsmen." He said. he got back into his chair. " You know that I was serious about continuing our date and Im still surprised that you are a princess."

"Alright, but no more of that formality bull. I come to this dimension to escape all that. So, where to next?" She asked

"Hmm" Kasai thought for a good while. " Ah ha. I got it we should go to that fair."

" Sounds good. Lets go." After that they both got up thanked the waitress. Kasai paid for the tea they had and paid for the damages that was caused by the the fight, then left for the fair.

back to when Link was training

I wonder how Kasai's date is going? Link thought to himself. "he will tell me all about it when he gets back. thats enough training for now. Its really no fun when he's not here to block my attacks" he said aloud. "I'm gonna watch some TV." Link walk in the house, put up his practice equipment and headed to the living room. He sat on the couch grabbed the remote to turn on the TV. It was on the news channel. After watching for almost an hour Link was going to check if he missed anything while getting ready for his college life, but The News Anchor said something that caught his attention. "We have a breaking news. There was a man trying to rob a small cafe but when the police got there, The man was already subdued. We have someone live on the seen." She said. Then the camera switch to a man at a cafe.

" Oh for the love of Nayru. That's the place kasai went."

The man on the news started talking. "I am here at the cafe where the incident took place. As you can see there are police are everywhere. The locals seem not to mind at all. in fact they are still enjoying their coffee." the man approached someone drinking. " Sir, what happened here" he asked.

the man looked up at the reporter. " We were drinking when a man burst in waving a huge sword telling everyone to get down and he attacked someone but he stopped it with another sword that came out of nowhere. then the guy cut the robber's sword in half. It was totally badass. Then the police arrested the robber and the guy left with a girl."

The reporter started talking

"Well, it seems we have a new hero among us. You heard it here on Hyrule New..." Link turned off the tv and sighed.

" I thought he would stay out off trouble. All well, He might be on his way here from his date. You know Link you gotta stop talking to your self."

Well I guess I will meet him at the campus dorm. Link then got into his car and drove to the campus.

It was a slow silent drive but it was a peaceful one. Link arrived at the college and didn't expect to see a huge group of students staring at something in the courtyard. He didn't see what or who they were looking at.

Kasai then made his presence known as he pulled in the parking lot and reaved his engine. He seemed disappointed as nobody even look in his direction. "Damn. What do you have to do to get noticed around here?" he swore under his breath.

Kasai noticed Link giving him a questioning look. So Kasai got out of his car then blew a kiss towards it, "I'LL be back sweetie". He then joined Link near the group.

"Really. You talk to your car.?" Link asked. "OK. weirdo."

Kasai just rolled his eyes. "So. What's up with the group over there?"he asked

"I have no idea. They were like that when I got here." Link replied. "Let's go check it out."

"K"

They walk over to the group, but there were so many people to see what they were looking at. "Look there's an opening" Kasai said pointing at a place were the student are thinned out. "come on." They got there and sure enough, they could see. But what the seen surprised them.

"Is that princess Zelda?!!"


End file.
